Under The Pine Trees
by ShinFuyuChan
Summary: hari pertamaku bertemu denganmu, menjadi hari dimana aku berpisah denganmu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku janji akan menemukanmu kembali. "Aku janji, akan bertemu denganmu suatu hari nanti, Takao.." MidorimaxTakao/KagamixKuroko
1. Chapter 1

Daun daun berwarna kuning, jingga, dan merah berterbangan tertiup angin di awal musim gugur ini. Angin yang berhembus kencang, menerbangkan beberapa helai surai hijau seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di atas pohon yang tumbang. Tepatnya, ia duduk di bawah pohon momiji yang sedang berguguran. Anak itu hanya terdiam, dan sesekali memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membelai kulit pucatnya. Ditemani dengan boneka kelinci putih di tangannya, anak itu pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana ia beristirahat sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan di musim ini.

Anak itu berjalan melewati jalan yang penuh dengan dedaunan khas musim gugur. Terkadang, daun daun itu juga menghampirinya saat kaki mungilnya melangkah. Anak itu mengembangkan sudut bibirnya saat melihat warna warni indah di depan matanya.

Anak itu terhenti sejenak, lalu berbelok ke sebuah villa yang cukup besar dan mewah. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah villa itu, kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ia bernama Midorima Shintarou, anak berumur 8 tahun itu merupakan putra sulung dari keluarga Midorima yang sekarang tengah berlibur di Kyoto. Keluarga Midorima mempunyai banyak villa di kota kota besar, salah satunya yang sedang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

Midorima kecil itu mengucapkan salam saat memasuki villa tersebut, dan salamnya disambut hangat oleh ibunya yang sedang menggendong adik kecilnya yang baru berumur 4 bulan. Midorima menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menggendong sang adik yang tertidur.

"Okaa-chan, Shinka sedang tidur, ya?" ucapnya pelan, karena takut adiknya akan bangun.

"iya, dia sedang tidur." Ibu Midorima menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sementara midorima kecil hanya mengelus pipi adiknya yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Midorima tiba tiba saja menatap Ibunya, seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"ada apa, Shin?" Tanya ibunya dengan nada yang lembut. Midorima hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Okaa-chan, bolehkan Shintarou main di hutan sebelah sana? Shintarou sudah lama ingin bermain di sana sejak pertama kali Shintarou datang ke sini..," ucapnya sambil terus menatap ke bawah. Sepertinya ia takut kalau ibunya marah dan akan melarangnya pergi ke hutan.

"apa Shintarou-kun berani ke sana? Nanti kalau tersesat bagaimana?" ibunya menasihati Midorima dengan lembut.

"Shintarou berani sendirian, dan Shintarou tidak akan tersesat. Shintarou akan segera pulang, Shintarou janji." Ucapnya yakin. Sementara ibunya merasa sedikit khawatir. Tapi akhirnya, ia mengijinkan Midorima untuk bermain di sana.

"baiklah, Okaa-chan ijinkan. Tapi janji ya, Shintarou-kun harus pulang tepat waktu." Midorima yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakkan matanya, kemudian memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pergi meninggalkan villa menuju hutan.

"arigatou, Okaa-chan."

Midorima berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, yaitu hutan pinus yang letaknya tak jauh dari villa yang ditempatinya. Sekitar 700 meter berjalan ke arah timur, akhirnya Midorima pun sampai di tempat tujuannya. Midorima kemudian berjalan memasuki hutan pinus itu. Ia memang sejak dulu sangat menyukai hutan pinus. Alasan ia menyukainya adalah, disana ia bisa mencari ketenangan dengan mendengarkan suara kicauan burung burung. Ia juga menyukai tempat yang sunyi, bebas dari keramaian. Karena memang ia tidak suka keramaian.

Sesampainya di dalam hutan, Midorima mendudukkan dirinya di bawah salah satu pohon pinus yang cukup besar. Ia bersandar di pohon itu, ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan indah pepohonan pinus yang ada di depaan matanya. Warna hijau yang mendominasi tempat ini sangatlah indah. Tiba-tiba, ia menatap ke atas, melihat awan yang semula berwarna biru, kini berubah menjadi warna kelabu. Midorima langsung saja berlari untuk keluar dari hutan, karena ia takut akan kehujanan.

Ia terus berlari, karena rintik air hujan sudah mulai turun. Ia terus menghindar dari hujan yang turun semakin deras. Namun, ia tidak tahu dimana jalan yang semula ia lewati untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

Akhirnya hujan pun turun dengan begitu deras, mengguyur seluruh tubuh Midorima yang sedang berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup lebat. Ia menangis, dan hanya bisa memanggil ibunya.

"Okaa-chan...hiks...aku ingin pulang..." isaknya sebelum menutup mata dan tertidur di bawah pohon tersebut.

' _hei..bangunlah..'_

Midorima seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang berusaha membangunkannya.

' _hei..'_

Ia mendengarnya lagi. Kemudian ia merasakan guncangan pelan pada tubuhnya. Ia pun akhirnya membuka mata, dan menemukan seorang anak bersurai sehitam malam sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang mencoba menjauh dari anak itu.

"S-siapa kau?!" Tanyanya pada anak di depannya itu.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" anak itu menjawab dengan bertanya balik pada Midorima.

"aku tanya siapa kau!" Midorima menggertak anak itu. Anak itu membelalakkan matanya karena kaget dengan gertakan Midorima.

"a-ah, maaf..aku tidak bermaksud menggertakmu." Ucapnya meminta maaf pada anak kecil itu. Kalau di lihat lihat, anak ini seumuran dengannya.

"ah, daijoubu. Namaku Takao Kazunari, salam kenal." Anak bernama Takao itu memperkenalkan diri pada Midorima. Takao mengulurkan tangannya pada Midorima, dan Midorima pun membalasnya.

"namamu?" tanya Takao. Midorima yang sedari tadi melamun memperhatikan Takao, akhirnya ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"aku.. Midorima Shintarou,..." Ucap Midorima yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"oh, Midorima, ya? Hei.. kenapa dari tadi kau terlihat ketakutan?" Tanya Takao pada Midorima yang sedang merundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"aku ingin pulang.." matanya kembali berkaca kaca saat memberitahu Takao bahwa dia ingin pulang. Akhirnya ia kembali menangis, Takao sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa saat melihat Midorima menangis.

"memangnya rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya lagi. Midorima hanya mengacungkan jarinya ke arah barat, dimana villanya berada.

"apa kau tidak tahu jalan pulang? Jalan yang tadi kau lewati untuk masuk ke dalam sini?" tanyanya pada Midorima yang masih saja menangis. Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Midorima. Tangisan Midorima semakin menjadi, Takao semakin kebingungan. Ia mencari cara untuk menenangkan Midorima.

"Maukah kau mampir ke rumahku dulu? jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini, nanti aku janji akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumahmu. Mau, ya?" ajak Takao pada Midorima. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan Midorima.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lebatnya hutan pinus yang basah akibat guyuran hujan tadi. Matahari pun mulai menampakkan cahayanya lagi setelah tertutup oleh awan kelabu. Midorima menatap punggung Takao dari belakang. 'kenapa anak ini baik sekali padaku, padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi.' Batin Midorima. Takao kemudian membalikkan badannya, menatap Midorima yang memalingkan wajahnya malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan Takao dari tadi. Takao sendiri hanya tertawa saat melihat wajah Midorima yang memerah.

"kau itu lucu sekali, ya. Shin-chan." Takao memanggil Midorima dengan panggilan yang aneh menurut Midorima.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Bakao!" Midorima balas memanggil Takao dengan sebutan Bakao.

"biarkan saja, weeee!" Takao mengejek Midorima dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Midorima hanya mendengus kesal saat menghdapi orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi. 'takao itu benar benar menyebalkan, ya.'

Beberapa menit kemudian, Takao dan Midorima berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu pinus. Takao menarik tangan Midorima, mengajaknya memasuki rumah itu. Midorima pun melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, mengikuti langkah Takao yang terus menarik tangannya. Sampai di depan pintu, Takao membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam sebelum memasuki rumah tersebut. Salamnya di sambut hangat oleh suara seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang anak yang lebih kecil darinya. Wanita dan anak kecil itu berjalan menghampiri Takao dan Midorima.

"ah, Kazu-chan sudah pulang, ya? Are...siapa ini? Temanmu, ya?" tanya wanita itu pada Takao.

"Iya, Okaa-chan. Ini teman baruku. Namanya Midorima Shintarou." Takao memperkenalkan Midorima pada wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibunya itu.

Midorima kemudian merunduk lalu kembali memperkenalkan diri karena merasa belum cukup kalau hanya dikenalkan oleh Takao saja.

"namaku Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal, Obaa-san." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"oh, Midorima-kun, ya? Perkenalkan, nama Obaa-san Takao Takami, dan ini adiknya Takao, Takao Tetsuya, umurnya 5 tahun, selisih 2 tahun dengan umur Takao." Ibu Takao memperkenalkan diri pada Midorima dan juga memperkenalkan adik Takao yang umurnya 5 tahun. Adik Takao sendiri memiliki sifat yang pemalu. Buktinya, ia sekarang tidak berani memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Midorima dan memilih bersembunyi di belakang ibunya,

"nee, Tetsu-chan, ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada Nii-san.." Perintah sang ibu pada Tetsuya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada Midorima. Tetsuya pun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Setelah perkenalan selesai, Ibu Takao mengajak Midorima untuk makan bersama dengan keluarganya. Midorima berusaha menolaknya dengan sopan, namun ibu Takao dan Takao memaksanya untuk makan bersama. Midorima pun akhirnya menerima permintaan tersebut.

Selesai dengan makan bersama, Midorima duduk di kursi yang berada di depan rumah bersama Takao.

"Takao, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Takao yang tadi sedang melihat pemandangan di depannya, sekarang menoleh paa Midorima saat mendengar Midorima ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"ada apa, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao pada Midorima.

"darimana kau dapatkan semua makanan itu? Bukannya rumah ini jauh dari toko-toko yang ramai?" tanya Midorima pada Takao. Takao seketika terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Namun, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"setiap pagi, Okaa-chan selalu pergi bekerja. Ia mencari pekerjaan apa saja, asalkan ia bisa mendapat uang. Kadang-kadang, Okaa-chan juga sering menjual kayu bakar, agar bisa membeli makanan untukku dan Tetsuya. Jarak dari rumahku ke kota terdekat kurang lebih 4 Km, dan Okaa-chan harus berjalan sejauh itu setiap harinya." Midorima merasa iba saat mendengarkan cerita dari Takao, tapi ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"lalu, dimana ayahmu?" tanyanya lagi pada Takao. Takao semakin merunduk, seluruh tubuhnya juga bergetar. Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Ayahku...sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu." Ia menjawabnya sambil menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah di kantung matanya. Midorima merasa bersalah karena mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"maafkan aku, Takao. Aku tidak tahu kalau-"

"tidak apa-apa, Shin-chan. bukan salahmu bertanya seperti itu.." jawab Takao sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Midorima. Midorima mendekatkan dirinya pada Takao kemudian memeluknya sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ku mohon, jangan menangis." Ucap Midorima berusaha menenangkan Takao.

"tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku harus kuat seperti Ibu dan ayahku." Ucapnya dalam dekapan Midorima. Setelah Midorima melepas pelukan penenang itu, Takao mengucapkan terimakasih, dan segera mengantarkan Midorima pulang karena hari sudah menjelang senja.

Mereka sampai di perbatasan antara hutan dan jalan menuju villa Midorima. Takao berterimakasih kepada Midorima karena sudah mau mampir ke rumahnya. Midorima juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada Takao karena sudah mengajaknya makan bersama dan mengantarnya pulang.

"maaf ya, Shin-chan, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini saja." Ucap Takao pada Midorima yang berdiri di depannya.

"tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Oh ya, Takao. Salam untuk ibu dan adikmu, ya. Sampaikan juga terimakasihku pada mereka." Ujar Midorima.

"baiklah, akan ku sampaikan. Lain kali kalau ada waktu, mampir lagi ya, Shin-chan." Takao tersenyum pada Midorima. senyuman terakhir yang bisa Midorima lihat, sebelum ia kembali ke Tokyo.

"sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku pulang dulu Takao, mata ashita."

"mata ashita nee, Shin-chan." mereka berdua saling melambaikan tangan kemudian pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Midorima merasa sedih, karena itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Takao.

"aku janji, akan bertemu denganmu lagi suatu hari nanti, Takao..."

Review, Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Midorima Shintarou, pria berusia 23 tahun ini sekarang bekerja sebagai dokter umum di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo. Ia memilih pekerjaan ini karena dari kecil Midorima sangat ingin menjadi seorang dokter.

Jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat, ada lebih dari 35 pasien yang datang untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter muda ini. Midorima terkenal sebagai dokter yang ramah, disiplin, tampan, dan jenius. Dia juga menjadi dokter yang paling muda di daerah Tokyo.

Jam kerjanya pun akhirnya berakhir pada pukul 17.00. ia kembali menuju apartemennya untuk beristirahat. Midorima menyewa apartemen karena letaknya yang cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit, sedangkan jarak rumahnya dengan rumah sakit sangat jauh.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Midorima memarkir mobil miliknya. Kemudian ia masuk ke apartemennya yang terbilang cukup mewah itu. Ia sampai di ruangannya dan meletakkan semua barang-barangnya di tempatnya semula. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya setelah lelah bekerja seharian.

Guyuran air dari shower membasahi tubuhnya. Ia merunduk sembari menggumamkan sesuatu.

"aku merindukanmu, Takao.."

15 menit berlalu, Midorima keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia kemudian membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil beberapa potong kain tersebut kemudian memakainya.

Midorima membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia masih memikirkan indahnya kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang baru ditemuinya pada waktu itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Takao. Midorima sangat menyukai rambut hitam kelam miliknya, senyumannya, dan juga ketabahan hati Takao dalam menjalani kehidupannya yang serba kekurangan. Midorima sangat merindukannya, ia rindu ingin memeluknya kembali seperti saat itu. Semua kenangan itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, manik emeraldnya tertutup, mengantarkannya menuju tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung-burung yang bertengger di atas pohon pinus di samping jendela kamarnya membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyak semalam. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membukanya, karena ia ingin merasakan angin sejuk di pagi ini. Saat ia membuka jendela, pemandangan indah tersaji di depan matanya. Sebuah pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi, dengan burung burung yang berkicau di atas dahan pohon pinus tersebut, mengingatkannya pada seorang Takao Kazunari. Ia tersenyum saat angin pagi ini mulai berhembus, membelai kulit pucatnya dan sebagian surai hijaunya. Rasanya sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja tempat ini bukan tempat yang ia inginkan untuk menikmati semua ini.

Tiba-tiba saja bel apartemen Midorima berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil kacamata di atas meja nakasnya dan memakainya, kemudian ia bergegas untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat Midorima membukakannya, yang ia lihat adalah seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun, yang tak lain adalah Ibu dan adiknya yang datang mengunjunginya di hari minggu ini.

"Oniii-chaaaaaan..." Teriak adik Midorima yang bernama Midorima Shinka itu kemudian menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan, Shinka..sesak sekali..." Ucap Midorima berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan adiknya itu.

"Shinka, nanti Onii-chan mu tidak bisa bernafas, lho. Ayo lepaskan.." Ujar Ibu Midorima pada Shinka.

"Uhh, Nii-chan hidoi! Padahal kan aku kangen sekali sama Onii-chan.." rengek Shinka, meskipun akhirnya pelukan itu ia lepaskan juga.

"sudah, sudah. Ayo masuk.." Midorima mempersilakan dua orang itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, Midorima mempersilakan keduanya untuk duduk. Sementara ia akan menyiapkan teh untuk mereka.

"sugoi nee, Nii-chan.. Apartemenmu bersih sekali. Ini benar-benar kau yang membersihkannya?" tanya Shinka pada Midorima yang sedang membuatkan teh.

"berisik, memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang membersihkannya?" Tanya Midorima balik pada Shinka. Ia dari tadi kesal karena mendengar ocehan dari adiknya yang cerewet ini.

"hidoi nee, Nii-chan, aku kan hanya bertanya. Apa salahnya, sih?" Shinka yang merajuk pun akhirnya memilih meninggalkan Midorima yang sedang berada di dapur.

"huh, mendokusai.." Midorima mendengus kesal.

Selesai membuat teh, Midorima mengantarkannya menuju ruang tengah dimana Ibunya dan Shinka berada. Ia kemudian duduk di samping ibunya.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san dimana?" tanya Midorima pada Ibunya yang sedang menyeruput teh buatannya.

"Tou-san masih ada rapat penting di kantor, jadi tidak bisa ikut ke sini." Jelasnya pada Midorima.

"Sou ka? Jadi, kenapa Okaa-chan dan Shinka datang kemari?" Tanyanya lagi.

"kami ingin menjengukmu, Shinka sangat khawatir padamu. Ia takut kalau kau sesuatu terjadi padamu." Ujarnya pada Midorima. Shinka yang mendengarnya langsung mengelak apa yang di ucapkan oleh ibunya.

"aku tidak bilang seperti itu!" ucapnya sambil menahan malu.

"tsundere.." Midorima mengejeknya dan membuat Shinka semakin kesal.

"aku tidak tsundere tau! Memangnya kau sendiri tidak tsundere!?.." Midorima menghela nafas. Ia memilih diam daripada harus berurusan dengan adiknya yang cerewet ini.

"sudah, sudah. Kasihan kakakmu kalau terus mendengarkan kau yang cerewet seperti ini, Shinka." Ujar Ibunya pada Shinka. Shinka hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"oh ya, Shin. Hari ini, Okaa-chan dan Shinka ingin mengajakmu liburan ke Kyoto. Apa kau mau?" Midorima yang mendengar kata Kyoto, langsung saja membelalakkan matanya.

"tapi pekerjaank-"

"Okaa-chan sudah mengurusnya. Jadi kita akan segera berangkat. Kau harus bersiap-siap, Shin." Ini adalah kesempatan Midorima untuk bertemu Takao setelah 15 tahun tidak bertemu.

'aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Takao.'

Setelah 2,5 jam menaiki kereta Shinkansen, akhirnya keluarga Midorima pun sampai di Kyoto.

"waah, indahnya. Aku belum pernah ke Kyoto.." ucap Shinka saat melihat keindahan kota Kyoto.

"kau sudah pernah, Shinka. Saat umurmu masih 4 bulan." Ujar Midorima pada Shinka.

"benarkah? Pantas saja ini terasa baru pertama kali." Shinka terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Toko toko di depannya begitu banyak. Dan salah satu toko yang menarik perhatiannya adalah toko boneka.

"nee, Okaa-chan, Onii-chan, ayo pergi ke toko boneka. Shinka ingin beli boneka beruang yang besar." Shinka terus merengek minta pergi ke toko boneka. Sementara Midorima tidak mau mengantarkannya.

"kau itu sudah besar, kenapa masih saja suka dengan barang-barang seperti itu?" Tanya Midorima pada Shinka.

"biarkan saja, weee.. aku sama Okaa-chan saja kalau Nii-chan tidak mau mengantar." Shinka dan Ibunya pun segera pergi menuju toko boneka. Ibunya menyuruh Midorima untuk berjalan jalan dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Midorima kemudian berjalan-jalan, berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya. Lalu ia terhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Ia berpikir untuk membelikan Shinka bunga sebgai permintaan maaf karena bersikap dingin pada Shinka, padahal ia tahu bahwa Shinka sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia memasuki toko bunga tersebut, kemudian memilih bunga yang cocok untuk ia berikan pada Shinka.

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Midorima segera menoleh saat mendengarkan suara itu. Ia membelalakkan mata saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ta..kao?"

.

.

.

.

.

Minna-san, doumo...

Maaf ya, terlambat Update chapter 2..

Dan maaf ada kesalahan di chapter 1 kemarin, tapi sudah Author perbaiki.

Yang sudah Review, terima kasih, ya...

Arigatou Gozaimashita...

review?


	3. Chapter 3

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Midorima segera menoleh saat mendengarkan suara itu. Ia membelalakkan mata saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ta..kao?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak disangka, Midorima bertemu dengan orang yang sangat di rindukannya secepat ini. Ia ingin segera mendekapnya, tapi ia sadar ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya karena banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Midorima tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia hanya bisa memandangi seorang Takao Kazunari yang berdiri di depannya. Surai hitamnya, bola mata indahnya, masih sama seperti waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Shin...chan?" Midorima mendengar Takao memanggil namanya. Suaranya agak berbeda, terdengar lebih berat dari dulu. Mungkin karena ia sudah dewasa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Takao terdengar gugup. Midorima yang melihat Takao hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Akan ku jelaskan. Bisakah kita mencari tempat lain?" tanya Midorima pada Takao yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Takao hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Ia kemudian meminta Midorima menunggunya sebentar untuk meminta izin pada penjaga toko yang lain.

Takao kembali dengan memakai kaus bergaris biru putih dan juga membawa tas punggung miliknya.

"kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini, Takao?" tanya Midorima pada Takao.

"waktu kerjaku kebetulan sudah habis, jadi aku sekalian pulang setelah ini." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum pada Midorima. Midorima juga membalas senyuman yang diberikan Takao padanya. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang memperlihatkan betapa kuatnya Takao dalam menjalani kehidupannya.

"jadi kita mau pergi ke mana, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao yang berjalan di samping Midorima.

"kita ke-" ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar handphone di sakunya berbunyi. Ia segera menekan tombol untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"moshi-moshi, Okaa-chan, ada apa?" Midorima menjawab panggilan dari Ibunya.

' _kau dimana, Shin?'_

"aku sedang berkeliling. Okaa-chan dan Shinka pergi ke villa dulu saja, nanti aku akan menyusul. Aku sedang bersama temanku sekarang."

' _baiklah. Oh ya, Shin, jangan lupa ajak temanmu mampir ke villa, ya.'_

"baiklah, Okaa-chan." Midorima kemudian menutup panggilan dari Ibunya.

"Ibumu?" tanya Takao. Midorima hanya mengangguk.

"kita pergi ke cafe saja, ya." Ucap Midorima pada Takao, dan Takao pun menyetujuinya.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah cafe. Midorima dan Takao memasuki cafe tersebut dan mulai memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Midorima memesan segelas kopi hitam, sementara Takao memesan segelas jus jeruk dan Strawberry Shortcake. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Midorima dan takao menikmatinya sambil berbincang-bincang soal kedatangan Midorima ke Kyoto.

"jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini, Shin-chan?" tanya Takao setelah memakan sesuap Strawberry Shortcake yang ia pesan.

"aku datang kesini karena Okaa-chan dan adik perempuanku mengajakku berlibur ke sini. Adikku sangat khawatir padaku, ia takut aku akan mengalami stress karena akhir-akhir ini jadwal kerjaku sangat padat." Jelasnya pada Takao.

"memangnya sekarang kau bekerja dimana?' tanya Takao lagi.

"rumah sakit di pusat Tokyo, aku bekerja sebagai dokter umum disana." Ujarnya sambil menyeruput segelas kopi hitamnya yang masih panas.

"kau menjadi dokter? Waaah, sugoi nee, Shin-chan." Takao memuji Midorima. Midorima hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Takao.

"aku kesini juga ingin bertemu denganmu," Ujar Midorima pada Takao. Takao mengrenyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Midorima.

"aku merindukanmu, Takao." Lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini Takao tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan Midorima barusan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia memalingkan wajahnya saat Midorima terus menatapnya.

"apa maksudmu merindukanku?" tanya Takao yang masih memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"karena aku...mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu 15 tahun yang lalu." Kalimat itu keluar dengan begitu mudah dari mulutnya. Midorima segera meraih tangan Takao lalu menatap Takao yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"tapi Shin-chan, aku.."

"tidakkah kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Takao dengan erat, seolah ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"a-aku, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, apakah kau akan menerima segala kekurangan yang aku miliki?" Takao merunduk, ia merasa malu. Ia berpikir, kenapa Midorima memilih mencintai seseorang yang memiliki banyak kekurangan sepertinya?

"aku akan menerimamu apa adanya Takao. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi milikku, Takao Kazunari." Ucapnya meyakinkan Takao. Takao berusaha mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Midorima. Dan saat ia menatapnya, yang ia lihat adalah sorot mata Midorima yang menunjukkan betapa serius dirinya ingin menjadikan Takao sebagai miliknya.

"aku ingin menjadi milikmu Shin-chan." Takao membalas genggaman tangan Midorima dengan erat. Midorima tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Takao. Kata-kata itu sangat berharga baginya selama 15 tahun menantikan seorang Takao Kazunari.

"sekarang, kau sudah menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Midorima. Takao hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Midorima.

Di sela momen romantis antara Midorima dan Takao, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Midorima dari belakang.

"selamat ya, Midorima." Ucap pemuda tersebut pada Midorima. Saat mendengar namanya di sebut, Midorima langsung saja membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda yang terlihat seusianya itu.

"Kagami?" ucap Midorima pada pemuda bernama Kagami tersebut. Kagami tersenyum pada Midorima yang masih menatapnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya tugas skripsimu masih belum selesai?" lanjutnya. Kagami hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyan Midorima.

"sudah selesai, kok. Aku butuh refreshing. Jadi aku pergi ke Kyoto saja." Ucap Kagami. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Takao yang juga sedang memperhatikannya.

"nee, Midorima. Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasihmu ini padaku, hah?" tanyanya pada Midorima.

"ah, aku bisa memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Namaku Takao Kazunari. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucap Takao memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kagami. Kagami kemudian ikut memperkenalkan diri pada Takao.

"oh ya, Kagami. Kau sudah jadi mendaftar menjadi pemadam kebakaran?" tanya Midorima pada kagami.

"sudah, tapi belum ada pengumuman." Jawab Kagami.

"bagaimana kabar Hiraki Obaa-san?" tanya Kagami pada Midorima.

"Okaa-chan baik-baik saja. Setelah ini, mampir saja ke villa. Okaa-chan dan Shinka juga ada di sini." Midorima menyuruh Kagami untuk mampir ke villanya agar bisa bertemu dengan Ibunya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kagami, pemuda ini adalah teman Midorima di Tokyo. Orang tua Midorima dan Kagami juga sangat dekat. Bahkan, ayah mereka menjalin hubungan kerjasama antar perusahaan besar mereka. Kagami juga masuk di universitas yang sama dengan Midorima, hanya saja fakultasnya berbeda.

"baiklah. Midorima, apa kau bawa mobilmu?" tanya Kagami.

"tidak. Aku tadi kesini naik keret Shikansen agar lebih cepat sampai ke Kyoto." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

"oh, begitu. Kalian berdua nanti ikut aku saja, aku bawa mobil, kok." Ujar Kagami.

"benarkh? Bagus kalau begitu. Kau ikut kan, Takao? Okaa-chan juga tadi menyuruhmu untuk mampir ke villaku. Aku dan Kagami juga akan mampir ke rumahmu nanti." Ujar Midorima pada Takao.

"tapi, Shin-"

"sudahlah, ikut saja. Aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. aku juga tidak punya teman di Kyoto, jadi kau akan jadi temanku kalau nanti aku berkunjung ke sini lagi." ujar Kagami memotong perkataan Takao. Tapi ya sudahlah, Takao ikut saja.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi. Kau sudah selesai makan kan, Takao?" tanya Midorima.

"Sudah, Shin-chan." Takao kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Setelah membayar pesanan mereka di kasir, Midorima, Takao dan Kagami pun beranjak dari cafe tersebut menuju villa Midorima menggunakan mobil milik Kagami.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Midorima terus memperhatikan pemandangan di kanan kiri jalan yang dilewatinya. Pepohonan pinus ang menjulang tinggi menyejukkan matana ang tengah memandang. Pemandangan inilah yang sangat ia rindukan.

30 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di villa milik keluarga Midorima. Midorima, Kagami, dan Takao pun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam villa.

Mereka memasuki villa dengan mengucapkan salam, dan salam itu pun di sambut oleh Shinka yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruang depan. Kagami yang melihat Shinka di ruang depan langsung saja memeluknya.

"waah, Shinka. Kau sudah besar, ya?" Kagami menatap Shinka sambil tersenyum.

"Taiga-nii juga sudah besar. Tapi aku yakin, Taiga-nii pasti belum punya pacar, kan?" ujar Shinka menyinggung soal status Kagami yang masih belum memiliki kekasih.

"tahu saja, kau ini.." Kagami menjawabnya dengan sedikit mencubit pipi Shinka.

"hahaha, cepatlah cari pasangan Taiga-nii. Aku saja sudah punya pacar." Ucap Shinka kembali menyindir Kagami. Midorima yang mendengar bahwa adiknya sudah mempunyai pacar hanya bisa menegurnya karena pertama, Shinka tidak memberitahunya bahwa ia punya pacar sebelumnya. Yang kedua, seharusnya ia fokus belajar bukannya malah pacaran. Midorima memarahi Shinka habis habisan sampai Shinka menangis. Takao yang melihat Shinka menangis langsung menghampirinya dan menenangkannya.

"sudah, sudah, jangan menangis. Wajar kok, kalau anak seusiamu sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi jangan lupakan belajarmu, ya." Ujar Takao menenangkan Shinka. Walau pertama kali bertemu, bagi Shinka, Takao sudah seperti kakakknya sendiri.

"kakak temannya Nii-chan, ya?" tanya Shinka setelah berhenti terisak.

"iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Takao Kazunari." Takao mengulurkan tangannya pada Shinka, dan Shinka pun membalas uluran tangannya.

"aku Midorima Shinka. Ternyata, Takao-nii lebih pengertian ya, daripada Onii-chan." Ucap Shinka pada Takao. Takao hanya tersenyum saat mendapati Midorima dengan wajah yang kesal setelah mendengar ucapan dari Shinka.

"hahaha, kau ini bisa saja. Onii-chan mu marah karena khawatir kalau kau pacaran nanti kau tidak mau belajar lagi. Onii-chan itu sebenarnya sayang sekali padamu, Shinka-chan." Takao mengelus surai panjang milik Shinka. Midorima yang mendengar ucapan Takao langsung saja mengelaknya, karena sifatnya yang tsundere.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Shintarou-kun? Sudah pulang, ya." Ucap Ibu Midorima.

"ada temannya juga, dan...Astaga! Taiga-kun! Bibi kangen sekali padamu." Ibu Midorima langsung memeluk Kagami dengan erat, sampai nafas Kagami terengah-engah.

"aku juga kangen sekali dengan bibi." Ujar Kagami. Ibu Midorima tersenyum lalu menoleh pada Takao dan menanyakan namanya.

"temannya Shintarou-kun,ya? Siapa namamu?"

"ah, sumimasen. Namaku Takao Kazunari, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Takao membungkuk sopan pada Ibu Midorima. Ibu Midorima pun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya pada Takao. Setelah perkenalan, Ibu Midorima menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan. Midorima, Kagami, dan Takao memasuki ruangan utama yang cukup luas, lalu mereka bertiga beristirahat di sebuah sofa yang besar. Sementara itu, Ibu Midorima dan Shinka menyiapkan ocha hangat dan juga kue untuk mereka.

"pemandangan disini indah juga ya, Midorima." Tanya Kagami yang sedang bersandar di sofa pada Midorima.

"dari dulu memang indah. Maka dari itu, aku selalu rindu datang ke tempat ini." Ucap Midorima.

Kagami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena ia tahu alasan Midorima mengunjungi tempat ini bukan hanya karena tempatnya indah, tapi juga karena Takao tinggal di daerah sini.

"bukannya kau rindu ke sini itu karena Takao?" goda Kagami dengan seringainya. Wajah Takao tiba tiba memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Kagami.

"benar juga. Aku merindukan tempat ini karena Takao ada di sini." Ujar Midorima. Wajah Takao semakin memerah saat Midorima memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"tumben sifat tsunderemu hilang, biasanya kau tidak mengakuinya." Ejek Kagami. Midorima hanya mendengus kesal karena terus merasa terganggu oleh perkataan Kagami.

Ibu Midorima dan Shinka pun selesai membuatkan mereka ocha hangat. Mereka pun mulai berbincang bincang di ruangan tersebut.

"Takao-kun, ayo diminum ocha nya. Nanti dingin, lho." Ibu Midorima menyuruh Takao untuk meminum ocha nya. Takao hanya mengangguk dan segera meminum ocha nya.

"ngomong ngomong, ada yang ingin bibi bicarakan denganmu ,Takao-kun." Takao langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menyeruput ocha hangat di tangannya.

"A-ano, ada apa Hiraki Obaa-san?" takao bertanya pada Ibu Midorima dengan gugup. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak enak ketika berbicara dengan Ibu Midorima.

"dulu waktu pertama kali aku menikah, bibi dan suami bibi pergi ke villa ini. Bibi sangat mengagumi keindahan pemandangan di sini. Akhirnya, bibi pun meminta izin pada suami bibi untuk pergi berjalan jalan di sekitar sini." Takao mendengarkannya dengan serius saat Ibu Midorima mulai menceritakan pertama kali ia datang ke sini.

"bibi memasuki hutan pinus di sebelah sana, lalu bibi menemukan sebuah pondok kecil. Di sana bibi bertemu dengan dua orang, Takao Takami dan Takao Hamada, mereka, kedua orang tuamu, bukan?" tanya Ibu Midorima pada Takao. Takao hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Lalu ia mendengarkan kembali lanjutan cerita dari Ibu Midorima.

"bibi berkenalan dengan mereka, dan kami menjadi teman baik. Hamada-kun dan Takami-chan kemudian mengajari bibi cara berburu burung dan ikan di sungai. Bibi merasa bahagia saat menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka. Esok harinya, bibi mengajak suami bibi ke sana. Dan kami pun banyak menghabiskan waktu di sana." Ibu Midorima terlihat sangat bahagia saat menceritakan pengalamannya di sini.

"tapi setelah itu, kami pulang ke Tokyo tanpa pamit pada kedua orangtuamu. Dan sembilan tahun kemudian, bibi mendengar bahwa Hamada-kun meninggal saat bibi berkunjung ke sini. Bibi mengetahui semuanya tentangmu lewat Shintarou-kun saat bertemu denganmu 15 tahun yang lalu. Dalam perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo, Shintarou-kun menceritakan semuanya tentangmu dan keluargamu. Oh ya, Takao-kun, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" tanya Ibu Midorima pada Takao. Takao bingun harus menjawab apa, karena sebenarnya sedang ada masalah yang di alami keluarganya. Midorima yang melihat kegelisahan Takao langsung saja menghampirinya, dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi." Midorima menepuk pundak Takao. Seketika, air mata Takao menetes. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Takao, ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"tidak, tidak apa apa, Shin-chan. Hanya saja, sedang ada masalah dengan keluargaku." Ucapnya sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes lagi.

"masalah? Apa masalahnya? Ku mohon ceritakanlah padaku. Siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu, Takao." Ucap Midorima. Takao pun mulai menceritakan masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

"ibuku sedang sakit di rumah. Aku pernah sekali membawanya ke dokter untuk memeriksakannya di rumah sakit terdekat dengan uang hasil kerjaku menjadi penjual bunga. Tapi, dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit yang di derita ibuku sangat parah dan harus sering di periksakan ke dokter. Uang yang ku terima bahkan tidak cukup untuk memeriksakannya lagi dan untuk membeli obatnya. Ibuku bilang lebih baik ia di rumah saja. Aku menggeleng dan berkata pada ibu bahwa aku akan berusaha mendapatkan uang untuk mengobati Ibu. Dan aku sekarang bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus, toko bunga dan cafe. Aku bekerja di toko bunga pagi sampai siang, sementara di cafe saat malam hari. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum bisa membawa ibu ke dokter lagi." Takao menjelaskan semua masalahnya pada semua orang di ruangan itu. Ibu Midorima yang mendengarnya tiba tiba meneteskan air matanya.

"Astaga...Takami-chan.." Isaknya sambil memeluk Midorima yang duduk di sampingnya.

"maaf bibi, aku tidak bermaksud membuat bibi bersedih." Ujar Takao meminta maaf pada Ibu Midorima.

"tidak, Takao-kun. Justru bibi yang meminta maaf atas pertanyaan bibi tadi. Bibi benar benar minta maaf." Ibu Midorima menggenggam tangan Takao sambil meminta maaf padanya. Takao hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahnya.

"Takao, ayo ke rumahmu sekarang juga!" Midorima menarik lengan Takao.

"kau mau apa, Shin-chan?" taya Takao bingung.

"aku akan mengobati ibumu. Karena kau tahu kan, aku seorang dokter."

.

.

.

.

.

akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3, hehe..

gomen, update nya lama..

chapter 4 wo matte kudasai!


	4. Chapter 4

"aku akan menobati ibumu. Karena, kau tahu kan, aku seorang dokter." Ucap Midorima sembari tersenyum pada Takao.

"ta-tapi, Shin-chan...aku tidak punya uang.." ucapnya tidak enak pada Midorima. Midorima kembali tersenyum padanya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"aku akan menanggung semuanya. Kali ini yang terpenting adalah keadaan ibumu, Takao. Jadi, ayo pergi." Ujarnya pada Takao.

"Kagami, kau ikut kan?" tanyanya pada Kagami. Kagami mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Okaa-chan, Shinka. Kalian ikut?" tanya Midorima pada Ibu dan adiknya.

"maaf, Shin. Okaa-chan dan Shinka sedang menunggu Ayahmu kesini. Jadi kami tidak bisa ikut. Mungkin setelah ayahmu pulang, kami akan menyusul kesana." Ujar ibunya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" Midorima pamit pada Ibunya dan Shinka. Begitu juga dengan Takao dan Kagami. Ibu Midorima menitipkan salamnya pada Ibu Takao, dan berharap semoga Ibunya cepat sembuh. Takao mengangguk tersenyum, dan berterimakasih pada Ibu Midorima.

Mereka bertiga pun segera berangkat meninggalkan villa menuju rumah Takao di tengah hutan pinus.

Berjalan sejauh 700 meter tidak membuat mereka lelah. Midorima, Takao dan Kagami semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat memasuki hutan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Takao. Kedatangan mereka di sambut dengan Tetsuya dan anjingnya yang sedang berada di luar rumah. Tetsuya langsung menghampiri Takao, Midorima dan Kagami.

"Tetsuya, dimana Okaa-chan?" tanya Takao panik.

"okaa-chan ada di dalam.." jawabnya pada Takao. Mereka berempat pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Mereka melangkah melewati ruangan kecil dan akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana ibu Takao sedang terbaring lemah.

"Okaa-chan! Daijoubu?!" Takao yang panik langsung menghampiri ibunya lalu memeluknya.

"ara ara...daijoubu desu ne, Taka-chan.. Okaa-chan baik baik saja. Jangan menangis, kau kan sudah dewasa." Ucapnya lemah. Takao terisak di pelukannya yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang kayu miliknya.

Ibu Takao menoleh pada dua orang yang datang bersama Takao. Ia merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"are, Shintarou-kun, ya? Ohisasshiburi, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanyanya berusaha tersenyum di depan Midorima. Midorima menjawab bahwa ia baik baik saja. Ibu Takao kemudian menoleh pada Kagami.

"dan kau, temannya Taka-chan, ya?" tanya Ibu Takao. Kagami mengangguk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"hai'. Kagami Taiga desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kagami membungkuk sopan dan dibalas oleh senyuman dari ibu Takao.

"tak ku sangka, Takao-kun punya banyak teman seperti ini. Bibi sangat bersyukur." Ucapnya tersenyum.

Tiba tiba, Midorima menghampiri ibu Takao dan mulai memeriksanya.

"Obaa-chan, bolehkah aku memeriksamu? Sekarang aku sudah menjadi dokter." Ujar Midorima tersenyum pada ibu Takao.

"shintarou-kun menjadi dokter? Hebat sekali. Tapi Obaa-san tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula Obaa-san juga tidak punya biaya untuk membayarnya. Kau tahu kalau Obaa-san sedang sakit dari Taka-chan, ya?" ujar Ibu Takao pada Midorima.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Taka-chan. Okaa-chan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain." Ucapnya pada Takao.

"tidak apa apa, Obaa-san. Obaa-san tidak merepotkanku. Ini semua demi kesembuhan Obaa-san sendiri. Obaa-san tentunya ingin sembuh, kan?" tanya Midorima pada ibu Takao.

"Obaa-chan memang ingin sembuh. Tapi Obaa-chan tidak punya biaya." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, jadi tolong terimalah, Obaa-chan." Ucap Midorima membungkuk pada Ibu Takao. Ibu Takao yang mendengar betapa tulusnya Midorima yang ingin membuatnya sembuh, hanya bisa meneteskan air mata dan berterimakasih padanya. Midorima membalas ucapan terimakasihnya, kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan Ibu Takao.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya pemeriksaan selesai. Takao langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Midorima.

"Shin-chan, bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Okaa-chan?" tanya Takao.

Midorima menghela nafasnya, kemudian menjelaskan semuanya pada Takao.

"ibumu terkena tumor otak, dan harus di operasi secepatnya." Ucapnya pada Takao. Tubuh Takao bergetar, air matanya mengalir seketika. Ia tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, dan akhirnya tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Midorima langsung saja menangkapnya dan mendekapnya. Takao terisak dalam dekapannya, dan itu membuat Midorima memeluknya semakin erat. Pelukan yang sama ketika ia menenangkan Takao dulu.

"aku akan segera melakukan operasi untuk ibumu. Jika kau menyetujuinya.." ucapnya pada Takao.

"t-tapi..hiks..Shin-chan..a-aku..hiks" Ucapnya terisak.

"tidak apa, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku yang menanggung semuanya.." ucapnya pada Takao.

"jadi, apa kau menyetujuinya?" lanjutnya. Takao mengangguk sambil memeluk erat Midorima.

"selamatkan Okaa-chan, Shin-chan..hiks..ku mohon...hiks.." Ucap Takao dalam dekapan Midorima.

"aku akan berusaha, Takao. Percayalah padaku.." Midorima mengelus surai hitam Takao sambil tetap memeluknya.

"kita akan membawa ibumu ke Tokyo besok," Ucapnya. Takao mengangguk dan berharap semoga ibunya bisa sembuh.

"aku mencintaimu, Takao.." Midorima mengecup kening Takao.

"aku juga, Shin-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya sempat mendengar percakapan antara Midorima dan Takao. Ia juga tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia hanya bisa bersandar di pohon pinus besar di belakang rumahnya sambil terus berharap semoga ibunya bisa sembuh.

Tanpa di sadari, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih terisak di bawah pohon tersebut.

"K-kagami-san?!" sepertinya Tetsuya terkejut dengan kedatangan Kagami di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis disini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kagami pada Tetsuya.

"ibuku...akan segera di operasi besok..hiks.." ucap Tetsuya pada Kagami.

"begitu, ya.." Kagami meletakkan tangannya di kepala Tetsuya kemudian mengelus surai biru langit miliknya. Tetsuya merasakan tangan besar Kagami, hangat dan lembut saat membelainya.

"teruslah berdoa, supaya ibumu cepat sembuh. Aku juga akan mendoakannya, Tetsuya." Kagami tersenyum pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menghentikan tangisannya saat melihat senyum Kagami. Matanya terbelalak ketika tiba tiba Kagami memeluknya.

"aku tak tahu kenapa, saat pertama melihatmu, rasanya ada yang berbeda di dalam hatiku." Ujar Kagami sambil tetap memeluk Tetsuya.

"aku mencintaimu, saat pertama kali bertemu. Takao Tetsuya." Kagami mendekap Tetsuya semakin erat.

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kagami. Tetsuya semakin terkejut dengan pernyataan Kagami padanya. Tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama yang ia utarakan pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi, mengingat tangan besarnya yang mengelus surai birunya, serta dekapan yang hangat ini, membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama seperti Kagami.

"aku mau...Kagami-san." Ucapnya membuat Kagami senang.

"tolong panggil namaku.." Kagami menyuruh Tetsuya untuk memanggil namanya.

"Taiga-kun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"iya, begitu." Ucap Kagami.

Tetsuya baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya, menemukan seseorang yang mengerti perasaannya sejauh ini dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Ia bahagia, bisa memiliki dan dimiliki oleh seorang Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya membalas pelukan Kagami dengan erat.

"kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku ada disini untukmu." Ujar Kagami. Tetsuya menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kebahagiaanya sekaligus dalam air mata yang mengalir membasahi bahu Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Midorima mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan membawa ibu Takao untuk melakukan operasi di sana. Takao dan Tetsuya juga ikut ke Tokyo untuk menemani Ibu mereka. Keluaga Midorima menghubungi supir pribadi mereka untuk datang ke Kyoto menjemput Ibu Takao. Sementara Midorima, Takao dan Tetsuya, berangkat menggunakan mobil milik Kagami. Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menuju Tokyo.

.

.

.

Setelah 5 jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Tokyo. Mereka langsung saja membawa ibu Takao ke rumah sakit dimana Midorima bekerja. Midorima dengan sigap langsung saja mengambil tindakan, dan kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jadwal operasi. Jadi operasi akan di jalankan hari ini juga, walaupun harus menunggu beberapa jam untuk persiapan para dokter lain.

Operasi pun berlangsung. Takao dan Tetsuya yang menunggu di luar ruangan hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semoga Ibu mereka bisa di selamatkan. Air mata kesedihan terus mengalir dari kakak beradik tersebut, mengingat mereka hanya punya seorang Ibu yang selalu menemani mereka.

Beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya Midorima keluar dari ruang operasi. Takao, Tetsuya, Kagami dan keluarga Midorima pun menghampirinya. Takao langsung saja menanyakan keadaan ibunya.

"Shin-chan, bagaimana keadaan Okaa-chan?!" Midorima langsung saja memeluknya erat. Takao terkejut dengan apa yang Midorima lakukan. Hingga akhirnya Midorima menjelaskan semuanya.

"Takao,..Ibumu, berhasil di selamatkan.." ucap Midorima. Takao membelalakkan matanya, ia mencengkram punggung Midorima dengan begitu erat. Ia menangis di pundak Midorima. Midorima mengelus surainya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Ia bersyukur pada Kami-sama, dan juga berterimakasih pada Midorima yang telah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa sang Ibu. Tetsuya ikut menangis saat mendengar kabar bahagia tersebut. Kagami dan keluarga Midorima pun ikut bahagia.

"Okaa-chan...hiks...Yokatta.." Takao semakin menangis kencang dalam dekapan Midorima. Midorima tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. Kagami juga ikut memeluk Tetsuya yang menangis dari tadi.

"ibumu masih belum sadar, jadi tunggu saja." Ujar Midorima.

"baik. Shin-chan..bisakah kau mengantarku membelikan bunga untuk Okaa-chan?" tanya Takao. Midorima pun menyanggupinya. Mereka berdua segera pergi ke toko bunga terdekat.

Sesampainya di toko bunga, Takao kemudian memilih bunga yang ingin ia berikan pada ibunya. Ia memilih bunga Iris yang memiliki arti kabar gembira. Ia sangat bahagia ketika mendengar bahwa ibunya bisa di selamatkan. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Midorima, kata terima kasih saja sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membalas semua kerja kerasnya untuk menyelamatkan ibu Takao.

"Ano, Shin-chan.." ucapnya gugup pada Midorima yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"kau kenapa, Takao? Sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Ibumu berhasil diselamatkan, bukan?" Midorima kembali mengelus surai hitam Takao.

"tapi karena itulah, aku tidak bisa membalas semua yang Shin-chan berikan padaku. Aku tidak punya apa-apa." Takao merundukkan wajahnya.

"kalau kau ingin memberikanku sesuatu, berikan aku seluruh cintamu. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Ujar Midorima. Takao mendongak, menatap wajah Midorima yang terlihat sangat serius ketika mengucapkannya. Ia menatap Midorima yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan memberikan apapun yang Midorima inginkan.

"oh ya, Takao. Tunggu disini sebentar, ya. Aku mau keluar dulu." Tiba-tiba saja, Midorima meminta izin Takao untuk pergi keluar. Takao pun mengizinkannya.

Setelah membayar bunga yang di belinya, Takao pun keluar dari toko bunga tersebut. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan toko bunga tersebut untuk menunggu Midorima kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Midorima kembali dengan membawakan buah-buahan yang akan ia berikan untuk ibu Takao.

"Ini untuk Obaa-san, Takao." Ujar Midorima memberikan buah-buahan itu pada Takao.

"A-arigatou...maaf merepotkanmu, Shin-chan." Takao merasa tidak enak karena terus merepotkan Midorima. Tapi Midorima menggeleng, dan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya hadiah kecil untuk ibu Takao.

"ya sudah, ayo kembali ke rumah sakit. Ku rasa ibumu sebentar lagi sadar." Midorima mengajak Takao untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya di rawat.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai kembali di depn ruangan tempat Ibu Takao di rawat. Dokter di sana mengatakan bahwa ibu Takao sudah sadar. Takao, Tetsuya, Kagami, dan keluarga Midorima pun di perbolehkan masuk untuk menjenguk Ibu Takao.

Saat Takao melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, matanya langsung tertuju pada sang ibu yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang berada di tangannya. Ibu Takao yang sudah sadar menoleh pada Takao yang masih berada di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum pada Takao dan memanggil namanya dan Tetsuya.

"T-Taka-chan, Tetsu-chan.." Ujarnya terbata-bata. Takao dan Tetsuya yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri ibu mereka. Mereka pun menangis di samping ibu mereka sambil meminta maaf.

"hiks...Okaa-chan...hiks...maafkan aku..karena tidak punya waktu untuk ku habiskan bersamamu..hiks...maaf, Okaa-chan..hiks..." ucap Takao sambil terisak di sebelah ibunya.

"Tetsuya juga minta maaf...hiks..selama ini..hiks..Tetsuya selalu menjadi anak yang nakal...hiks...Tetsuya selalu merepotkan Okaa-chan..hiks.." Tetsuya juga meminta maaf kepada Ibunya.

"sudah-sudah...k-kalian anak yang baik..." Ucap ibu mereka. Dengan keadaan yang lemah itu, ibu mereka berusaha untuk tetap terlihat kuat di depan anak-anaknya.

"hiks..Okaa-chan..." mereka menangis bersamaan. Tangisan bahagia itu, membuat ibu mereka juga tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai mereka.

"oh ya, Shintarou-kun...terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Obaa-san...Obaa-san tidak bisa membalas jasa-jasamu, Shintarou-kun. Maaf, ya.." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut pada Midorima.

"tidak apa-apa, Obaa-san. Aku melakukannya demi kesehatan Obaa-chan." Midorima membalas senyuman yang di berikan ibu Takao padanya.

"sekali lagi terimakasih ya, Shintarou-kun. Terima kasih juga, Hiraki-chan, Shizuo-kun, dan siapa ini? Adiknya Shintarou-kun, ya? Cantik sekali ya, seperti ibunya. Terima kasih, kalian sudah mengantarku ke sini dan menemaniku sampai operasi selesai. Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian." Ibu Takao mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada keluarga Midorima.

"tidak masalah, Takami-chan. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu. Itu yang lebih penting." Ucap ibu Midorima sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

Tiba-tiba, Midorima membungkuk di depan ibu Takao.

"ada apa, Shintarou-kun?" tanya Ibu Takao padanya.

"Obaa-san, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu?" tanya Midorima dengan serius pada Ibu Takao.

"Obaa-san akan memberikan semua yang Obaa-san bisa berikan pada Shintarou-kun. Jadi, apa yang Shintarou-kun minta?" tanya Ibu Takao.

"aku.." Midorima kemudian menatap Takao sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"ingin meminta restumu untuk melamar Takao Kazunari, putramu.." Midorima mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang berisi cincin untuk Takao.

"tentu saja, Obaa-san akan merestui kalian. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu, Shintarou-kun?" tanya Ibu Takao lagi.

"kami sudah merestuinya, Takami. Shintarou-kun sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari untuk ini.." Ucap ayah Midorima sambil menepuk bahu putranya.

"bagaimana denganmu, Takao-kun?" tanya ayah Midorima pada Takao.

"Aku...aku menerimanya." Ucap Takao di sambut dengan tawa bahagia dari semua orang di ruangan itu. Midorima berdiri di depan Takao, kemudian memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Takao yang meneteskan air mata kebahagiaannya.

"siapkah kau untuk selalu berada di sampingku, Takao Kazunari?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku siap, Shin-chan..aku siap" Ucapnya sambil terisak di pelukan Midorima.

Kagami pun memeluk Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya, kemudian ia menghampiri ibu Tetsuya.

"ano, Obaa-chan..aku juga akan melamar Tetsuya tahun depan. Ku mohon tunggulah, dan restui kami berdua.." ujar Kagami memohon pada Ibu Tetsuya.

"baiklah, Kagami-kun. Akan Obaa-san tunggu janjimu tahun depan." Kagami tersenyum lalu menggenggam pelan tangan ibu Tetsuya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"terima kasih banyak, Okaa-chan. Aku sayang Okaa-chan.." Tetsuya terisak sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya. Ibunya pun tersenyum padanya.

Hari ini, banyak hal yang mereka semua lewati dengan suka dan duka. Semuanya mereka mulai dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang berakhir bahagia, meskipun harus menanti bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

Yatta, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama Author. (syukuran, bakar titan..)

Tunggu cerita-cerita selanjutnya ya,, jaa...


End file.
